Amor Fora Da Lei
by Algum ser
Summary: Kagome tinha que prender o maior assaltante do Japão, mas eles acabaram se apaixonando.Três anos depois ele volta, e o que aconteceria?


_Olhe para a janela_

_**Veja o mundo lá fora**_

_**Seja a salvação**_

_**A toda hora.**_

_**Mostre que não tem medo**_

_**Medo de todo segredo**_

_**Que não tem medo**_

_**De se apaixonar por um insensível.**_

_**Apaixone-se pelo inimaginável**_

_**Procure o inigualável**_

_**Seja feliz perto do inalcançável**_

_**Seja o belo imperdoável.**_

Olhou para o tempo chuvoso, as pequenas gotículas de chuva que batiam na janela a olhavam e riam dela por ser tão humilhada, tão podre, ser suja como ela sabia que era.

Abriu um sorriso de escárnio para seu pensamento tolo, não iria se repreender, pois já estava cansada de o fazê-lo, não iria chorar, pois também aquilo lhe enojava.

Abaixou os olhos para aquele medíocre apartamento, seu casaco cheio de rasgos, não era vaidosa, não queria saber de roupas, penteados ou unhas.

A única coisa que realmente lhe importava era sua roupa preta e sua bela espada.Falando desta levantou-se de sua cadeira, também medíocre, era de madeira, esta já comida pelos cupins, a almofada, muito antes verde, agora era um singelo preto, um preto de sujeira, seguiu para o armário, o único móvel bem cuidado, a madeira polida e brilhante, pegou uma chave de dentro de suas vestes surradas, e abriu a porta, olhou a magnificência do objeto: Uma espada, na bainha havia inscrições, nunca antes lidas, nunca antes decifradas, o cabo estava na visão do olhar, este continha um desenho de dragão, era feito de ouro, os detalhes em ouro branco.Tirou-a da bainha e colocou-a ao seu lado.

Retirou suas vestes surradas, e colocou as pretas, amarrou a bainha em sua cintura, logo colocando a arma dentro desta, as luvas já estavam em suas mãos.

Uma blusa preta de gola alta e manga cumprida, sem nenhum detalhe adicional, a calça preta, esta permitia qualquer movimento, um sobretudo aberto escondia a arma que estava na lateral de seu corpo.

Pegou ainda mais duas pistolas, uma colocou dentro de sua bota, a outra estava escondida na manga do sobretudo, colocou duas cartelas para carregar para cada arma, fechou os olhos e a imagem dele invadiu sua mente, mas, logo se repreendeu, ele tinha morrido.Morrido, então, para salva-la, como aquilo era hipócrita, na realidade, como a vida era hipócrita.Morreu com uma morte miserável, tentando salvar quem tinha posto a vida dele em risco, salvando quem lhe atacou, uma, não, mas dez vezes.E quando ela menos quis, descobriu que só precisava arranjar uma emboscada para que ele tentasse protege-la, e acabaria morrendo, e quando menos quis, e quando nunca repetiria aqueles atos, ele morreu, morreu para proteger quem amava, e morreu quando ela descobriu que o amava.

Nunca acharam seu corpo, mas depois de três anos sumido ele era dado como morto, e ninguém nem nada poderia dize-la que era mentira, jamais poderia dizer que ele iria voltar e ficar com ela até que o céu ficasse roxo e o mundo acabasse.

_Suas lágrimas secas  
Me dizem para dançar  
Dançar em volta da fogueira  
Para que eu esqueça de chorar._

_Seu sorriso besta  
Me olha e me encanta_

_Me diz e repete:  
Levanta._

_Levanta de suas dores_

_Você me diz_

_Eu estava esquecendo os rancores_

_Quando você se foi._

Os olhos pesados quase fizeram-na cair, mas lembrou-se que estava em missão, iria a missão, mas não antes de dar uma passada no cemitério, só para ter certeza de que ele não voltaria para ela.

**Fizeram um enterro simples, sem corpo, apenas simbólico, já que os familiares do jovem pediram isto a policial Higurashi, antes considerada a maior a gente, naquela época apenas traidora.Não ligara como ficaria sua reputação, decidiu-se por ir ao enterro, para que ela ainda não fosse assombrada por ilusões tolas que falariam que ele iria voltar, foi ao enterro, portanto, não como uma policial honrada, que matara um criminoso, e sim como uma jovem tola que se apaixonou por um tolo, foi também para que conseguisse entender de que ele nunca mais voltaria.**

**Saiu do prédio majestosamente precário e seguiu-se para o cemitério, a lápide era a mais bela, dentre todas, mas preferia que não o fosse, preferia que ela nem existisse, preferia que não tivesse que ter pago aquilo para a pessoa que mais amou na vida, e para a pessoa que morreu para salva-la.**

**Os olhos úmidos se fecharam, mas nem uma lágrima fez menção de cair, estas a muito esgotadas pelos choros noturnos, estas a muito esquecidas para que não fossem usadas novamente, estas a muito haviam sido banidas da lembrança da jovem agente Kagome Higurashi, a agente traidora.**

**Continuou seu caminho, e logo estava na área das gangues, um sorriso passou-se por seu rosto, antes angelical, agora, duro e fechado como rocha.Logo este se desfez e olhou para de baixo da ponte, ponte esta que vira milhares momentos de romance entre um casal apaixonado, uma paixão fora da lei, ponte esta que sorrira e declarara-se a favor daquele romance.**

**Continuou a caminhar, não iria se prender a memórias do passado, como bem diz, já se passaram e não há nada que ninguém possa fazer com que tragam de volta.Fotografias tiradas, estas já escondidas dentro de caixas, que estavam dentro de gavetas, dentro daquele apartamento pútrido.**

**O local por onde passava tinha uma estranha névoa avermelhada, e ela sabia do que se tratava, mas naquele momento não se importava, queria acabar com aquela brincadeira de cão e gato, iria matar quem tivesse que matar e iria embora, quanto mais rápido, menos dor, menos memórias flamejantes novamente, não que algum dia elas tenham se apagado, mas ao menos uma vez na vida elas não doíam tanto, na realidade, isto era apenas uma fantasia que criara para fingir que não sentia nada com a perda dele.**

**Quando estava passando pelo local mais deserto sentiu a ponta de uma espada em suas costas, esta meio arredondada, perfurando a pele com menor agilidade do que uma espada afiada, porém a pessoa não pretendia furar a pele nem nada.**

**#Quem é você, mulher? – Aquele tom de voz lhe lembrou alguém, alguém a quem há muito quis esquecer.**

**A jovem virou-se, no seu rosto a mesma expressão gélida que começara a usar a pós a partida do ser tão amado pela jovem, depois de ter sido humilhada pelo seu capitão por ter sido tão tolo ao se apaixonar por um fora da lei, após as gotículas de chuva que ainda caiam rirem dela e mandarem-na virar para deixar-se morrer, ao invés de batalhar, como ela pretendia fazer há algum tempo, mas sempre pensava na morte miserável que teria em morrer nas mãos de um youkai sem valor.**

Porém desta vez deparou-se com olhos âmbar, e cabelo prateado, o olhar de ambos ficaram surpresos, Kagome que segurava a espada com uma mão, tratou de tira-la de lá e coloca-la por cima da boca, e o meio-demônio a sua frente largou a espada e abraçou a ainda estática agente.Para depois de muito tempo sentir os braços dela circundarem seu pescoço, para logo depois caírem soltos, ele percebeu então que ela desmaiou.Pegou-a no colo e com sua rapidez peculiar correu pela cidade, chegou ao seu apartamento, tirou as cobertas da cama e deitou-a lá, lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação e preocupação, por que ela não se cuidara?Percebera que ela estava muito magra quando lhe tirara o sobretudo, sua pele pálida, mas um pouco corada, hoje estava sem cor alguma, as grandes manchas de baixo dos olhos, denominadas olheiras, eram gigantescas, o que lhe dizia que ela não dormia, nem se alimentava direito a pelo menos dois meses.

Foi em direção a cozinha de seu majestoso e limpo apartamento, preparou uma sopa, para que pudesse dar enquanto ela estava dormindo.Voltou para o quarto, com a comida e uma bacia de água em mãos junto do pano em mãos.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da jovem e lhe apertou as bochechas para que ela abrisse a boca, o que fez sem esforço algum, e colocou a sopa dentro de sua boca, fazendo-a engoli-la.Passaram-se quatro horas, e ele olhava as pistolas que a jovem tinha, continuava a mesma, preferindo um combate corpo-a-corpo do que um combate com armas de fogo, portanto, usava as mais simples possíveis, ouviu um som e a olhou, ela abria os olhos, cansados, lentamente.Pensou em berrar com ela, mas assim que viu uma lágrima rolar desistiu da idéia e a abraçou.

#Eu...Achei que tivesse morrido.Merda, eu to chorando. – Falou, enquanto era abraçada, até retribuiria se seus braços tivessem alguma força naquele exato segundo.

#O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou após sentar-se e acalmar-se.

#Depois daquela emboscada – Aquela palavra fez com que ele a olhasse com repulsa. – Não fui eu que a armei. – Acrescentou rapidamente quando viu o que ele dizia pelos olhos.

#Como eu vou ter certeza?

#Droga!Olha para mim – Esbravejou – Olha o que a sua suposta morte me causou! – Ele a olhou, então, ela estava assim por causa dele? – Eu não iria matar quem eu amo!...Eu não ia. – Terminou em sussurros.

Ele a abraçou.

#Como você escapou de lá? – Perguntou, ainda o abraçando.

Flash Back

Duas figuras estavam paradas na frente de uma caverna.

#InuYasha, quando você voltar seremos apenas bons amigos, está bem?Eu não posso ficar com você, vou me retirar do caso...Prometa que você não irá mais me procurar como sua namorada. – Falou com os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas.

#Se é por você prometo.

Ele entrou na caverna, a jovem que estava na porta caiu de joelhos, chorando.Quando decidiu por segui-lo a caverna explodiu.

Flash Back na narração de InuYasha

A explosão aconteceu a poucos metros de mim, mas tudo foi a desmoronar e as poucas folhas que haviam ali pegaram fogo.Não tinha saída, esta fora bloqueada por pedras que rolaram.  
Pensei que nunca mais te veria, comecei a cavar, eu queria te ver.Mas, quando eu sai eu pensei que você tivesse armado aquilo para mim, eu comecei a te odiar, e fui embora, para que fosse dado como morto, e você não me buscasse de novo.

Fim do Flash Back

#Você nunca poderia ter pensado que tinha sido eu!

#Kagome, você tinha se despedido de mim, não tinha ido comigo, então, o que você queria que eu fizesse?A gente iria viajar para Kyoto, eu iria pegar um barco e meus comparsas e eu iríamos roubar um banco, você iria conosco.Só que você decidiu não ir, e então, uma bomba. – A olhou, e ela compreendeu, ele estava certo. – Mas, isso nunca fez com que eu deixasse de amar você. – Falou, pegando o rosto dela com suas mãos.

Ambos tentaram se afastar, mas seus olhos puxavam um para o outro.

Seus rostos se aproximaram, em questão de segundos um já deslizava a língua para a boca do outro, saboreavam, pois morriam de saudades de tudo que passaram, e mesmo que tivessem passado três anos eles ainda se amavam, por mais que um deles tenha desconfiado, e o outro tenha sofrido.

Assim que o beijo terminou, eles se separaram, um encarando o outro.

#Desculpe, eu não posso ficar mais com você. – Falou a jovem. – A gente tinha combinado, e mesmo depois de três anos acho melhor que isso continue assim, eu não quero mais ter que sofrer por você, além do que, por Favor, vá embora de novo. – Falou o olhando.

#Mas...

#Onegai, ONEGAI! – Berrou a jovem, ela deveria contá-lo que continuava na busca de seus comparsas?Portanto, ainda continuava procurando-o, era constantemente mandada para procurar qualquer vestígio de Taisho InuYasha, o que simplesmente a irritava.

Todos de seu trabalho sabiam sobre seu romance com o bandido, e mesmo assim faziam questão de envia-la e reenviá-la para qualquer local, com a menor menção de um hanyou de cabelos prateados.

Lembrava-se de quando começara, ainda jovem, na delegacia, apesar de agora continuar apenas como uma agente no mesmo recinto, ela era mais do que uma simples policial, ela era também do FBI, porém como após a morte do bandido ela ficara tão sentida, Sango, a melhor amiga de Kagome, e a comandante pelo FBI, mandou-a para ficar na delegacia.

Quando entrara no FBI ficara tão contente, seu gênio era o mais puro e angelical, muitas a comparavam com um anjo, mas foi naquele dia que surgiu a missão.

_Flash Back_

_#Kagome, você está designada para tomar conta deste caso, boa sorte. – A jovem sorriu para sua chefe e pegou a ficha que a mesma lhe entregava._

_Pegou a ficha em mãos._

_Taisho Inuyasha: assaltante de bancos, sendo procurado em Kyoto e Hiroshima._

_Comparsas: Houshi Miroku_

_Preso no mês de Setembro (N/A: Considerando que o mês do flash back é Outubro.), porém fugiu._

_Olhou a ficha, e suspeitava de que ele vivesse naqueles prédios gigantescos, com tudo luxuoso, e mais o que tivessem direito._

_Pegou seu casaco e o colocou, ao passar pela porta de sua sala a trancou, após fecha-la._

_Saiu da delegacia, onde ficava, atravessou a rua e adentrou no cafeteria que ficava em frente a rua, sentou-se na sua cadeira habitual, e olhou ao redor.Percebeu que haviam algumas pessoas estranhas no recinto, pegou a pasta que estava em sua bolsa e olhou a foto do fugitivo, virou para trás e sorriu, hoje seria seu dia de sorte, havia acabado de encontrar o maior bandido do Japão._

_Fechou os olhos e imaginou como iria prende-lo sem anunciar no meio do local comercial, então decidiu por segui-lo, observou também que na foto não mostrava toda sua beleza, enquanto ali pessoalmente, mesmo de costas, ela podia ver sua beleza._

_Ele sentiu que alguém o olhava e virou-se para trás, assim que a jovem percebeu este ato escondeu a pasta, ele caminhou até a moça e perguntou se poderia sentar-se na mesa dela._

_Conversa vai, e vem ela acabara achando-o uma pessoa legal, no entanto, teria de prende-lo._

_Ambos levantaram-se de suas respectivas cadeiras e seguiram até a porta, onde o bandido gentilmente falou para que ela aceitasse uma carona dele._

_Quando Kagome fez menção de sair do carro, Inuyasha segurou seu pulso e a puxou para si, fazendo com que esta caísse em seu colo e a beijou, logo depois a soltando e sorrindo._

_Ela murmurou alguma coisa que ele não conseguira ouvir._

_#O que? – Perguntou._

_#Eu sou da policia, sue grande babaca. – Ela falou, lágrimas beirando os olhos para dentro da casa._

_Assim que absorveu a informação, ele saiu do carro e o deixou aberto, entrando logo dentro da casa dela, quando a achou segurou o pulso dela com força._

_#Eu não vou bater em mulher, mas se você falar... – Foi cortado por um soluço da parte dela. – Maldição! Por que diabos chora, mulher?_

_#Eu não quero te entregar, você parece ser legal. – Ele sorriu para ela e a beijou. _

_Fizeram um acordo então, de que um jamais trairia o outro, declararam-se milhares de vezes mais, juras e mais juras, para um casal de proibidos._

_No entanto, com o passar do tempo ela foi obrigada a ataca-lo.Mesmo nas dez vezes ele não deixou de amá-la._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Ela pediu que ele a levasse para casa, o que na opinião do meio-demônio era apenas um local pútrido.

Ao trancar-se no quarto chorou.

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
And if you have to leave  
E se você tiver que ir  
I wish that you would just leave  
Eu desejo que você vá  
because your presence still lingers here  
Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui  
and it won't leave me alone  
E isso não vai me deixar sozinha_**

these wounds won't seem to heal  
Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar  
this pain is just too real  
Essa dor é bem real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
Quando você chorava eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus medos  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos  
but you still have all of me  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

you used to captivate me  
Você me cativou  
by your resonating light  
Com sua vida ressonante  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Seu rosto freqüenta meus sonhos alegres  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
Sua voz persegue toda a sanidade em mim  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar  
this pain is just too real  
Essa dor é bem real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
Quando você chorava eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus medos  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos  
but you still have all of me  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui  
and though you're still with me  
Mas penso que você ainda está comigo  
I've been alone all along  
Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
Quando você chorava eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus medos  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos  
but you still have all of me  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

"_Não consigo evitar pensar que você ainda vai aparecer na minha frente para me fazer juras de amor, e me contar que todos os meus medos são infantis, porque você sempre vai estar comigo. Mas, você não está mais aqui."_

_Chorou porque sabia, ele tinha voltado e se antes era difícil não tê-lo, também era impossível tê-lo._

Deitou-se em sua cama, e pela primeira vez em três anos, não sentiu-se culpada, muito menos revoltada por deitar-se e descansar, pois agora ela sabia, ele estava bem, como ela sempre desejou.

Dormiu um sono sem sonhos, sonhou com o nada, o branco, a paz.Sabia, que as noites eram caridosas com ela, não trazendo nenhuma lembrança de sua paixão fracassada, mas assim que acordasse o dia jogaria na cara da jovem sua incapacidade completa, não poder fazer nada, e perdê-lo mais vezes do que podia imaginar.

As manhãs em seu trabalho a torturavam, alguns engraçadinhos faziam comentários, mas ela não dava a mínima, nem rebater mais ela rebatia, mesmo que o tivesse encontrado ela perdera todos os motivos e todas as razões para querer sorrir, antes era difícil sonhar, então, poder ver e estar ao alcance da mão era para torturar.

Chegou na delegacia, foi para sua sala e ficou esperando para que alguma ligação ou algum caso chegasse aos seus ouvidos e assim ela pudesse sobreviver daquela sala cheia de lembranças, e iria para fora, para o mundo de fora salvar as pessoas, estas que muitas vezes sabiam como ela agira de forma errada.

Logo chegaram as ligações e ela entrou em seu carro policial, seguindo para o local indicado, encontrando Taisho InuYasha sendo preso.Ficou estática por um momento.

#Valeu por denuncia-lo, agente Higurashi, agora ele será preso e encaminhado para o presídio.

O meio-demônio a olhou com repulsa.

#Em pensar que eu acreditei em você. – Olhou com ódio e raiva.

#E-Eu...Não fiz nada... – Falou, os olhos azuis brilhando com as lágrimas.

Ele foi colocado no carro da policia e levado, enquanto ela apenas recebia os parabéns, e desta vez, sentia-se mais suja do que antes, preferia ser uma policial desonrada, do que ser uma honrada com ele longe de si.

Voltou para a delegacia, e ligou para sua chefe no FBI, Himura Sango, pedindo para esta que a liberasse do trabalho, o que ela prontamente fez, não apenas por serem amigas, mas também porque a jovem funcionária não pegava férias desde o dia que ele morrera supostamente.

Entrou em seu carro, parou na frente do prédio pútrido e sorriu, sorriu de escárnio, lá estava ela mais uma vez, vendo seu mundo desabar, só que pela primeira vez sabia que era totalmente julgada erradamente, pois não o entregara para a policia, jamais faria isso com ele.

Abriu a porta do apartamento com sua chave, fechou os olhos e sentiu uma pontada de dor de cabeça, sorriu de felicidade, estava com dor por ser uma hipócrita.

É, claro que ela o entregara!

De repente seus olhos de abriram e olhou para o local imundo, decidida começou a limpa-lo, lavando as almofadas, passando vassoura em todos os cantos da casa.

O prédio que era totalmente em seu nome estava também imundo, pegou o telefone contratando pessoas para que limpassem a fachada, estas avisaram que chegariam naquele mesmo dia, a jovem pegou a chave de seu carro pessoal e saiu.

Parou no melhor shopping da cidade, entrou em várias lojas de moveis e os comprou, tudo iria mudar, apaixonou-se por um piano que havia na loja de música e também o comprou, com um dinheiro a mais os moveis seriam entregues no mesmo dia.

Comprou roupas e sapatos, sobretudos e botas, estava insana.

Quando eram nove horas da noite o prédio de nove andares estava completamente limpo, sua conta no banco pela primeira vez havia sido usada para algo seu, não estava pobre, sempre guardara o dinheiro.

Olhou para a casa, agora o armário era novo, de uma madeira clara, o sofá também novo com almofadas verdes, a mesa com dezoito cadeiras ocupava o canto da sala, também tinha mais uma mansão do que qualquer outra coisa.

Gargalhou, estava realmente insana.

Sofria e preferia se esconder entre coisas supérfluas, para fingir que estava bem, tirou seus sapatos, sentindo as bolhas latejarem, fazia tempo que não andava tanto, seguiu para a cozinha, pegando uma lata de coca-cola, e biscoitos, foi para o quarto, pegou um analgésico para sua cabeça, entrou no banheiro da suíte, ligou a água e fechou a banheira.

Assim que esta se encheu completamente colocou espuma, tirou a roupa e adentrou, tudo que pegara estava ali ao lado.

Ficou dentro da banheira, de olhos fechados, sentindo a dor, apenas aproveitando aquele ligeiro momento de insanidade, a única coisa normal que fazia era sentir sua dor, mesmo com o remédio ao lado, iria sofrer como seu amado deveria estar sofrendo.

(N/A: Desculpa Gheisinha, sei que talvez você não goste muito desse tipo de fic, mas acho que você vai gostar...)

Comeu e bebeu o que pegou, e esqueceu-se do remédio completamente, porque começara a chorar, como um bebê, sentia saudade dele, e o amava mais que tudo no mundo, só que...Sempre ele a deixava, e ela sempre fazia coisas insanas, fingindo que ele ainda estava ao lado dela para que depois ela se tocasse de forma cruel de que ele não estava ali.

Saiu do banho e secou-se, esvaziou a banheira e trocou de roupa, pondo pela primeira vez em três anos um vestido de coloração azul, este era curto, terminava nas coxas da jovem, era de alças e realçava o seio de menina.

Pegou seu sobretudo, que fez um perfeito contraste com a roupa, chamando bastante atenção para ela, colocou uma bota marrom, da mesma coloração do casaco.

Já conhecia a penitenciária de cor e decorado, sabia até as saídas secretas.

Chegou nesta e logo seguiu para a cela onde ela estaria, mandou que a abrissem e entrou, nenhum policial estava vigiando, então, cuidadosamente tirou o mapa que estava em sua bolsa, sendo seguido por um olhar mortífero do meio-demônio.

#O que é isso, mulher? – Perguntou frio.

#Venha. – Ela o puxou e fez com que ele sentasse no chão, não deixando que ninguém visse o que faziam. – Sua cela é a 83. – Apontou para ela no mapa. – ás três horas da manhã as celas se abrem automaticamente, falha que vai ser consertada amanhã, então, saia da sua própria cela e siga por este corredor, você vai ver um quadro, retire-o e o coloque depois, essa passagem vai dar para fora daqui.

#Como eu vou saber se isso não é um truque? – Perguntou.

#Porque Baka, eu te amo...Eu jamais viria aqui com esse mapa.Depois estarei te esperando ali fora com meu carro, venha e eu te levarei ao meu apartamento, o seu já foi tomado.

_3 da manhã_

O meio-demônio saiu de sua cela, fez exatamente o que a jovem mandou e encontrou a saída, saiu por esta e viu o carro dela, entrou neste e sorriu para ela.

#Por que fez isso por mim se me prendeu? – Perguntou curioso

#Foi a Kikyo, não eu, ela é parecida comigo, você deve ter me confundido...

Ela o levou para sua casa, entraram, então ele olhou.

#Andou modificando as coisas enquanto eu estive fora, é?

#Um pouco...Eu fico insana longe de você. – Falou, dando um sorriso zombeteiro que escondia a verdade.

Assistiram TV, um ao lado do outro, resolveram não se preocupar com nada naquele momento, mas a porta de repente foi derrubada.

#Achou que eu não iria ver quando ele fugiu, é Agente Merda Higurashi – Falou com nojo para a jovem.

#O que faz aqui Naraku? – Perguntou Kagome, pegando a arma que estava embaixo da almofada so sofá.

#Vim me vingar por você ter me prendido.

O visitante atirou, o casal se jogou no chão, Inuyasha se jogou por cima da amada e pegou sua própria arma, atirando diversas vezes, até que finalmente ele caísse morto, mesmo que antes tenha conseguido atirar em Kagome, de raspão no braço, e de raspão no rosto de Inuyasha.

Kagome sorriu...

#Oh meu Buda – Ela berrou. – Você poderia falar que estava assaltando os bancos para o Naraku, para que não te prendessem.

Ligaram para a policia, esta chegou e prendeu o fugitivo da policia, e quando iriam prender o outro Kagome interferiu, contando a história que inventaram.

#é, mas, Agente Higurashi, ele vai ter que ficar preso por uns dois dias...Sabe, por ter fugido.

#Claro. – Ela sorriu. – Vá, Inuyasha, daqui a dois dias nós estaremos livres para tudo.

OoOoOo

_Quatro anos depois_

_Inuyasha fora liberado de todas as acusações, junto com Houshi Miroku, que descobriram mais tarde ter um caso com a chefe do Fbi, o casal estava no casamento de Miroku com a Sango._

_Kagome tocava o piano, sua vida tinha modificado totalmente, após Inuyasha ter sido solto, ela se demitiu e começou a praticar piano, agora fazia pequenas apresentações de piano e escrevia livros._

_Sorriu para seu noivo que estava acompanhando Sango, que não tinha pais._

_Na hora da festa, Kagome, sentou-se no banquinho do piano e falou a todos._

_#Essa musica é dedicada a Inuyasha e Miroku, minha e de Sango._

_Os jovens se olharam, e as meninas sorriram uma para a outra._

_Logo começou a tocar e cantar._

**What if I told you**

**It was all meant to be**

**Would you believe me**

**Would you agree**

**It's almost that feeling**

**That we've met before**

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come here and now**

_**E se eu te dissesse que tudo estava predestinado?**_

_**Você acreditaria em mim?**_

_**Você concordaria comigo?**_

_**É quase como aquele sentimento**_

_**Que nós já nos conhecemos antes**_

_**Então me diga que você não acha que eu sou louca**_

_**Quando eu te disser que o amor veio aqui agora**_

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

_**Um momento como este**_

_**Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda**_

_**Por um momento como este**_

_**Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre**_

_**Por aquele beijo especial**_

_**Oh, eu não posso acreditar que está acontecendo**_

_**comigo**_

_**Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda**_

**Everything changes**

**But beauty remains**

**Something so tender**

**I can't explain**

**Well I may be dreaming**

**But still lie awake**

**Can we make this dream last forever**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share**

_**Tudo muda**_

_**Mas a beleza permanece**_

_**Algo tão carinhoso**_

_**Que eu não posso explicar**_

_**Bem, talvez eu esteja sonhando,**_

_**Mas eu ainda estou acordada**_

_**Nós podemos fazer esse sonho durar para sempre?**_

_**E eu vou valorizar todo o amor que nós**_

_**compartilharmos**_

**Could this be the reign of love above**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**

**So let me tell you this**

_**Poderia esse ser o melhor amor de todos?**_

_**Eu quero saber se você vai me segurar quando eu cair**_

_**Então me deixe lhe dizer isso**_

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people spend two lifetimes**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment**

**Like this**

**Oh, like this**

**Some people search forever oh yeah**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment**

**Like this.**

_**Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda**_

_**Por um momento como esse**_

_**Algumas pessoas esperam duas vidas todas**_

_**Por um momento como este**_

_**Algumas pessoas procuram pra sempre**_

_**Por esse beijo especial**_

_**Oh, eu não consigo acreditar que isso está aocntecendo comigo.**_

_**Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda**_

_**Por um momento**_

_**Como esse**_

_**Oh, Como este**_

_**Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre**_

_**Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda**_

_**Por um momento**_

_**Como este.**_

Todos aplaudiram...

Kagome e Inuyasha iriam casar uma semana depois, assim que os papeis se regularizassem.

No casamento de Kagome e Inuyasha, Sango cantou uma música esta escrita por Inuyasha.

Before Your love (N/A: Não vou colocar a letra se não fica com música de mais, e eu to com preguiça .)

No fim, todos descobriram que eram ótimos cantores e compositores.Mas, preferiam viver a vida como estavam, Sango como chefe do FBI, Miroku, como escritor, Inuyasha era em empresário e Kagome uma escritora.

_Dois anos depois_

_Kagome e Inuyasha tinham tido uma filha, Miroku e Sango um menino, e Kagome estava grávida de um casal de gêmeos, enquanto Sango e Miroku preferiam não ter mais filhos._

_Kagome agora poderia pôr a cabeça no travesseiro em paz, pois ele estava bem, como sempre desejara._

Ouviu a porta se abrindo, em paz aspas, sua filha já estava vindo para falar com ela, quando Inuyasha a chamou, dizendo que sua a jovem estava cansada, por causa de sua gestação de oito meses, mas mesmo assim ela os chamou e viveram a vida como ela tinha de ser.

"_Se for para o amor acontecer, não importa o quanto as pessoas se afastam, o caminho sempre vai juntar e unir os apaixonados"._

_OoOoOo_

_Termineiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Parabéns Gheisinha Kinomoto, ou melhor, manaaaaaaa!Espero que goste e comente na fic.

_TE ADORO MUITO, E ESPERO QUE VOCÊ AINDA FIQUE PEGANDO NO MEU PÉ UNS 10000 ANOS..._

_Parabéns, manaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Espero que gostem da one-shot...COMENTEM_


End file.
